The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a housing structure for a machine and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a housing structure that maximizes use and maintenance access to an industrial or semi-industrial machine including a textile printer.
Industrial machines are located in harsh environments and need to be protected from external knocks and spills, and chemicals in the air and the like. In addition, the machinery being housed needs to be safely contained, so as not to cause injury or produce spillages, allow harmful chemicals to evaporate, produce too much noise etc.
However placing a machine in a solid box is not a solution. The machine needs to be used, managed and maintained, with specific access to numerous parts of the machine. Thus a housing generally has to be custom designed so that it houses, and as necessary mounts, the machine effectively and also provides access to the required maintenance locations, and further allows access for repairs. Often parts of the machine are separately housed, or even if the housing is integrated overall, the parts of the housing are designed separately for different purposes. The housing design may be required to distribute the weight of the machine on the factory floor and may be required to allow the machine to be levelled. Walls of the housing are usually not precisely aligned and thus cannot be used as a basis for aligning parts of the machine.